McDonald's
The McDonalds corporation is the largest hamburger fast-food chain in the world, with more than 33,000+ locations and with 68 million customers daily and operates in 119 countries. Its headquarters is in the United States in Oak Brook, IL. It started out as a restaurant that serves Barbeque items, in San Bermardino, CA by Marice and Richard McDonald. In 1948, their restaurant served hamburgers, in which they used a production line. Ray Kroc, who is a franchise agent, in 1955 he turned McDonald's forward, making it a worldwide location. History The business began in 1940, with a restaurant opened by brothers Richard and Maurice McDonald at 1398 North E Street at West 14th Street in San Bernardino, California. Their introduction of the "Speedee Service System" in 1948 furthered the principles of the modern fast-food restaurant that the White Castle hamburger chain had already put into practice more than two decades earlier. The original mascot of McDonald's was a man with a chef's hat on top of a hamburger shaped head whose name was "Speedee". The name of McDonald's was copyrighted in 1961. That same year, the resteraunt made their golden arch logo copyrighted, as well. Ray Kroc helped the brothers lead to success, but was known for being overly pushy to the brothers which lead them to quit. The company was getting larger and larger and soon got more popular. In 1967, Kroc hired Willard Scott, an actor who played Bozo the Clown on local television, to create an new mascot to replace Speedie. Scott created a hamburger-loving, kid-friendly clown named Ronald McDonald. Scott also played Ronald in the first few commercials, where he looks COMPLETELY different than he does today. Eventually, friends of Ronald would later show up like Grimace, Birdy, and The Hamburglar. In the 1970s and 1980s, the resteraunt was now a common name. Everyone knew about it, along with Ronald and his friends. In 1993, the company sold its 100 billionth hamburger. In 1998, a series of VHS videos called The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald were sold featuring animated versions of Ronald McDonalds and the gang. Menu The best known menu products that McDonald's sells are the Big Mac and the Quarter Pounder. Nearly every menu item has "Mc" added to it, such as Chicken McNuggets, McFlurries, and McMuffins. Most Happy Meals include milk or an apple juice along with a smaller order of food. Controversies Many criticize McDonald's to be the cause of childhood obesity. People blame McDonald's to persuade children into eating fattening foods by selling tempting Happy Meals with toys- and of course, children love toys. Despite the objections of McDonald's, the term "McJob" was added to Merriam-Webster's Collegiate Dictionary in 2003. The term was defined as "a low-paying job that requires little skill and provides little opportunity for advancement". Many activists also are against McDonald's when learning that actual chickens are cooked to make Chicken McNuggets. A 2004 film by director Morgan Spurlock was made called Super Size Me, where Spurlock eats nothing but McDonalds food for an entire month to see the outcome. The outcome was, of course, sickness and weight gain. Motto Category:Restaurants Category:Best Known Restaurants Category:McDonalds